


i am taken, i am yours (i've been doing circles)

by fandomnerd



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomnerd/pseuds/fandomnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An extension of the final hug scene from 1x13</p>
            </blockquote>





	i am taken, i am yours (i've been doing circles)

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, I know, but I had to write _something_ after I finished binging the show, and that was the first thing that jumped out at me.
> 
> obviously, spoiler warning for the all 13 episodes.
> 
> title from "are you ten years ago" by tegan and sara

The putrid taste of him lingered in her mouth. She gargled mouthwash for the tenth time since Jessica had been brought in, spitting it out onto the concrete outside her car. The mint burned against her lips, rubbed-raw from trying to remove every trace of him. 

 _I love you_. She knew, of course, that Jessica loved her—she’d known that for a long time, just like she knew that she was Jessica’s Person, and Jessica was hers, even when they hadn’t been talking. Of course, Jessica never usually said it; that wasn’t exactly her style—Jessica tended to let her actions speak for her. Which made sense: Jessica wasn’t exactly great with words. She tended to chicken out halfway through saying something genuine, and slip back into biting sarcasm.

But even without saying it, Trish had thought she’d known how Jessica felt about her. She loved Jessica, Jessica loved her; those were the two constants in her world. She hadn’t thought there was any room for doubt.

But the way her heart had surged to hear the words…sure, she could write it off as relief that Jessica hadn’t been under Kilgrave’s influence, but she wasn’t in the business of lying to herself—that was more Jessica’s territory.

She checked her watch. It’d been almost an hour since she saw Hogarth walk into the station. Jessica _had_ to be coming out soon. She shifted impatiently where she was leaning against her car, and rinsed with mouthwash again. She spat it onto the ground and sighed, tossing the half-empty bottle into the backseat.

The doors of the station opened just as she looked back up, and her breath caught in her throat. There was Hogarth, and…she couldn’t have stopped the smile that spread across her face if she’d tried.

Jessica kept walking towards her and it was like suddenly she had been magnetized, like needing Jessica in her arms was a fundamental part of her being.

Jessica raising her arms to hug her back just made her clutch her even more tightly, and she couldn’t quite resist the urge to bury her face in Jessica’s neck, inhaling her familiar scent, needing every reassurance that Jess was real, and _here_ , and everything was really over.

She didn’t realize she was crying until Jessica pulled back, frowning, and wiped a drop of moisture from her cheek. Jessica opened her mouth, probably to say something sarcastic that would force a chuckle out of Trish and cut through the emotional tension, but Trish’s lips were on hers first.

They hadn’t kissed in years—not since before Kilgrave. But Jessica’s lips felt the same on her own as they always had, and it was like they’d never stopped, like everything had just been leading back to this point, like they were always meant to be exactly like this.

Against Jessica’s mouth, Trish smiled, and Jessica smiled back.

 


End file.
